


Bring You Back

by FeaRauko



Series: A Howl At That Moon [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coda, M/M, canonverse, spn 9x23 coda, the MCD is perceived/temporary and also canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeaRauko/pseuds/FeaRauko
Summary: The truth was: Crowley had simply developed a bloody soft spot for one flannel-wearing, denim-clad nightmare....and he couldn't help but be excited to show Dean the world through his eyes.
Relationships: Crowley (Supernatural)/Dean Winchester
Series: A Howl At That Moon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641886
Comments: 13
Kudos: 33
Collections: Demon Void Army - Family Album, SPN Rare Ship Bingo 2020, Takeout Tacos





	Bring You Back

Crowley slowly made his way through the bunker halls. He could feel the pull, but he ignored it. It wouldn’t matter for much longer after all…

Crowley grimaced at himself. He hated why he was here.

No. That was wrong.

Crowley_ really liked _ why he was here. He just _ really hated _ how much he really liked it. He hated the..._feelings _ that were bubbling up in his chest: anticipation, excitement, and...something else maybe... 

No. Nothing else. Crowley was the bloody king of Hell after all. 

Crowley had denied these stupid things that threatened to overtake him. He had denied them to anyone who had the audacity to question that he had them, these _ feelings_. He had tried to assign truly nefarious and valid reasons for his intentions. He had claimed weak motives and embraced frail reasons...but Crowley knew why he was really here. It was the same blasted reason he’d done so many deranged things over the last year. He couldn't even claim the existence of strategy with most of it anymore.

The truth was: Crowley had simply developed a cursed soft spot for one flannel-wearing, denim-clad nightmare.

Crowley stepped into Dean’s room and settled into the chair. He looked at where Dean lay on the bed, waiting.

Crowley leaned back, resting one elbow on the desk and the other across the back of the chair as he began to speak. “Your brother,” he rolled his eyes, “bless his soul, is summoning me as I speak. Make a deal, bring you back…” Crowley grimaced. “It’s exactly what I was talking about, isn’t it? It’s all become so…expected.” 

Crowley ran his eyes over Dean. It was unsettling seeing him like this. “You have to believe me...when I suggested you take on the mark of Cain, I didn’t know this was going to happen…” Crowley shook his head, “not _ really_.” 

Crowley had once told the boys to trust no one. They shouldn’t. But even so…

Crowley continued, “I mean, I might not have told you the _ entire _ truth, but I never lied. I never lied, Dean. That’s important. It’s _ fundamental. _ But...there is one story about Cain that I might have...forgotten to tell you. Apparently, he too was willing to accept Death rather than becoming the killer the mark wanted him to be, so he took his own life with the blade. He died. Except, as rumor has it, the Mark never quite let go.”

Crowley may mislead Dean...he may lead Dean somewhere that Dean didn’t mean to go...but he would never lead Dean _ wrong_. They were past that...even if Dean didn’t understand yet. But maybe Dean would now...maybe they wouldn’t be so different. Maybe...

“You can understand...why I never spoke of this. Why set hearts a flutter at mere speculation? It wasn’t until you summoned me,” Crowley stood and crossed the room to Dean, “no, it wasn’t _ truly _ until you left that cheeseburger uneaten…” Crowley placed the first blade into Dean’s hand and moved it to lie across his chest, “that I began to let myself believe…” Crowley raked his eyes over Dean in awe and whispered, “maybe miracles do come true.”

Crowley tried to fight the annoying buzz of anticipation running through him, tried to push back all of the possibilities and fantasies that his mind was conjuring. “Listen to me, Dean Winchester, what you’re feeling right now...it’s not death. It’s life, a new kind of life.” 

“Open your eyes, Dean. See what I see. Feel what I feel.” Crowley licked his lips in excitement. _ “Let’s go take a howl at that moon.” _

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Crowley" square on my SPN Rare Ship Bingo 2020 card


End file.
